


Only on Special Occasions

by koinekid



Series: K18 Flash Fiction [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sex Talk, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koinekid/pseuds/koinekid
Summary: Bulma intends to give Eighteen a few pointers on the finer points of fun in the bedroom.





	Only on Special Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended.

_Thursday Afternoon_

_Courtyard of Capsule Corp_

“What the hell is birthday sex?”

Bulma gave her friend an indulgent smile. Sometimes, she forgot that Eighteen’s experience prior to Krillin had been wiped out. “You know, the stuff he wants to do in bed that you don’t.”

Eighteen blinked. “Like what?”

Bulma cracked her knuckles. Time to give this girl an education. In vague terms—so as not to shock the poor dear—she described a couple of acts that Vegeta found highly pleasurable but that Krillin would be too embarrassed to ask for.

“What’s wrong with that?”

 _Hmm._  “There’s nothing wrong with it per se—if you’re into that sort of thing—but you’ve got to hold something back.”

“Why?”

“To reward him.” Bulma leaned forward conspiratorially. “Or to get something you want.”

Eighteen shook her head. “But what I want is that stuff.”

“Well, okay,  _that_  stuff, but do you…?”

“Yes.”

“And does  _he_ …?”

“Of course.”

“And how about…?

Eighteen grinned. “That’s the best part.”

“And…?”

“We have to stretch first, but sure.”

For several moments, Bulma said nothing. Then she triggered a capsule, releasing a notebook and pen. “Go on.”

Twenty minutes later, she had filled several pages and would have continued taking notes had Eighteen’s phone not chirped. The cyborg’s eyes lit up, and she answered.

“Hey, honey…No, we’re chatting…Girl talk…Sure, come on over…See you soon.” Hanging up, she turned back to Bulma. “Krillin’s shift just ended. He’s picking me up for an early dinner before we get Marron from the babysitter.”

When Bulma spotted Krillin flying in, she slammed the notebook shut and fumbled for its capsule. She could feel his curious gaze upon her as he landed, which only deepened the blush staining her cheeks. The couple embraced in a way that seemed more sensual than the typical reserved kisses they shared in front of friends. Then again, perhaps Bulma’s perception had changed. Either way, she excused herself and hurried inside for a cool drink. Or better yet, a hot husband who might be interested in practicing some new...techniques.

 

 

* * *

 

Krillin and Eighteen strolled hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. The restaurant was a block away, and they had time before the dinner rush.

“So, Bulma seemed pretty red-faced,” Krillin said. “What did you two talk about?”

“Sex.”

“Oh?” Time was, he would have blushed at the topic.

“Yeah, but I only told her about the tame stuff. I don’t want to embarrass the poor woman.”

Krillin nodded soberly. “You’re a good friend.”

“I know, right?”

Hand-holding transitioned to arms around waist and shoulders, and since the streets were clear, they engaged in a few stolen kisses that were anything but tame.


End file.
